


Beyond Stasis

by demiclar



Series: Destcember 2020 [23]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Beyond Light, Darkness induced nightmares, Destcember 2020, Destcember prompt 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28280910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demiclar/pseuds/demiclar
Summary: Torak dreams of submitting to the Darkness.
Series: Destcember 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037118
Collections: Fireteam Aadya





	Beyond Stasis

Torak’s mind opened to a world of white. The whole planet, the whole universe it seemed, monochromatic, the land cold and bright and harsh. Cold seeped into his fingers, his toes. His flesh turned pink from it, his skin burning from the cold. Wind picked up snow that pelted into his face, froze his hair, his eyebrows, his eyelashes. He could hardly open his eyes against it.

His cheeks began to burn from the cold, his neck next, spreading down to his chest. He needed shelter, he had to find shelter from this wind.

_Give in._

He picked a direction and began to move, his feet heavy in his greaves. He was wearing armor, shining, bright silver armor of strong metal, and his undersuit, with its insulating mechanisms and functions. Why was he so cold? Wind pelted him again, snow sweeping down his neck against his back. It almost felt as though he’d been stripped bare.

_Give in._

But there, beyond him he could see darkness, a reprieve from the blinding white. Why wasn’t he wearing a helmet? Why didn’t he have a visor to tint this blinding landscape into something he could look at without squinting? He felt unfinished, as if he had _most_ of what he needed but not all, and he was suffering because of it.

_Give in._

He hurried towards the darker shape; the snow so thick it had been concealed from his sight even when it had been only yards away. His feet felt heavy as he walked, but he dragged them forward, until he could make out the blue of the shape and he could come close enough to touch. He realized only when he reached it that it was a pillar of ice, jutting straight up, out of the ground, coming to a jagged point, almost like an icicle in reverse.

_Torak._

He rounded the pillar, hoping to find a side that could block him from this wind, but it seemed to be all around him now. He couldn’t, but his attention was quickly drawn elsewhere. The ice, he realized, wasn’t clouded, it was clear, and he could see something within.

_Torak._

He could make out the shape of a man, frozen, his face turned up, though Torak was viewing him from behind. A little braid ended at the back of his head, some of the hair loose from it, as if the man had been in a struggle. His left arm was raised, his hand balled into a fist, his forearm raised as if to shield him from something. A sword hung in the ice in front of him, across his body but not touching him. As if it had been knocked from his hand.

_Torak._

He rounded the ice shard to view the man’s front, recognizing the scar marring the man’s cheek and jaw. As if he hadn’t been cold before, now it felt like ice ran through his veins. He looked up to the man’s face, suspended frozen above him. It was his own, his face contorted in fear and anguish. The longer he looked, the colder he felt. His hands began to ache, agony seeping into them from the cold. His toes felt like they were curling in on themselves, his body began to burn.

_Embrace the Darkness._

He looked down at his hands, bare to the harsh winds, they’d turned from pink to deep blue, tinted with purples and reds. He could no longer flex his fingers. He watched as they began to freeze, just as ice began to form at his feet. He tried to move away from it but it formed over his feet before he could lift them, heavy, it locked in place, the ice creeping up his legs while the cold flowed down from his hand. Panic got him nowhere. Within moments, he was incased in ice, just like the figure across from him.

_Embrace the Darkness._

But as he watched, frozen within the ice, locked, unmoving, the figure across from him began to shift. Around him, the ice began to crumble, and Torak watched the panic subside from his features, shifting to that of a satisfied grin, turned sinister. The figure stepped free from the ice shards as if they’d never even been frozen, and they walked directly to where he himself stood, incased in the ice.

“Give in, Torak.” His own voice told him. “Embrace the Darkness.”

Torak awoke to a similar cold, and for a moment he feared he was still dreaming, until he looked around his himself and found his surroundings to be his own bedroom. Only it wasn’t his bedroom, at least not as he had gone to sleep in it. Now, it was incased in a layer of ice, spikes of ice growing out from the floor, the walls, the ceiling, all angled towards him, creeping towards him as if he’d called it towards him. He sat up slowly, watching his breath cloud in front of him.

_Embrace the Darkness._


End file.
